ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Mirai Spark!/Original English script
Opening credits WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents in association with THE CANNON GROUP and CAROLCO PICTURES RUPERT GRINT KAY PANABAKER EMMA WATSON LUCAS LEGUIZAMO BINDI IRWIN in a GOLAN-GLOBUS MARIO F. KASSAR FABRIZIO DE ANGELIS DARIO ARGENTO production of an EMMA WATSON film SIENNA GUILLORY MICHELLE WILLIAMS TILDA SWINTON TATUM O'NEAL LIV TYLER MARILYN MANSON RALPH FIENNES ZHANG ZIYI ROLAND KICKINGER TOM FELTON ALYSON STONER CHRIS JERICHO STANISLAV IANEVSKI and with KEIRA KNIGHTLEY and MILLA JOVOVICH UK casting by KAREN LINDSAY-STEWART US casting by VICTORIA BURROWS costume designer JUDIANNA MAKOVSKY music by STEFANO MAINETTI editor CONRAD BUFF production designer STUART CRAIG directors of photography EDUARDO SERRA, AFC, ASC DAVID TATTERSALL, BSC art director ANTONELLA FULCI stunt coordinator OTTAVIANO DELL'ACQUA screenplay by RYANASAURUS0077 based on the fanfiction series by CYANFOX27 produced by MENAHEM GOLAN YORAM GLOBUS FABRIZIO DE ANGELIS DARIO ARGENTO executive producer MARIO F. KASSAR directed by EMMA WATSON PRETTY CURE MIRAI SPARK! PART 1 First opening logos *Carolco Pictures 1988 *Cannon Films 1985 Opening logo variation An electrical zap is heard. More electrical buzzing follows before cyan lightning strikes in the center of the screen, hitting some water. The lightning strike brightens the area a bit, revealing what appears to be a slightly decaying Cinderella castle. The text "Walt Disney Pictures" is at the bottom of the screen, with "Walt Disney" in the corporate font. The camera moves into the castle through the gate. Int. Black Palace. Night Five female figures are running down the hallway as the credits are displayed. They step up to a well-lit area, one of few in the palace. Their outfits reveal that they are magical warriors of some kind. They are dressed in pink, brown, gold, light blue, and gray. CURE LEPUS OK. We made it in. CURE TENMA What do you suggest we do? CURE LEPUS We go down the hallway to find that black-hearted Aseimera character. CURE SERPENT I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but there are patrol units everywhere guarding the Demon King. CURE SARU So what do we do? CURE LEPUS We go down there, beat the living daylights out of Aseimera, and rescue my boyfriend if at all possible. CURE USHI Screw him. What about Shun? CURE LEPUS My cousin? She's doing just fine practicing for the track. CURE TENMA I sure hope my maintenance worked wonders on her first car, she's going to need it. The girls run down the hallway and encounter Dogou. CURE TENMA Crap! Dogou! CURE LEPUS Keep calm, like Marina, and don't disturb them by making noise. The girls stealthily make their way down the hall. Then CURE SERPENT trips. CURE SERPENT Yipe! She falls down the stairs. The Dogou start approaching the girls. CURE LEPUS Run! The girls run to CURE SERPENT and pick her up. CURE SERPENT Why are you helping me? The noise was enough to bring the Dogou toward us! CURE TENMA A good Cure never leaves a comrade behind, now let's get in there and confront Aseimera! The girls run into a passageway and spot a dark opening. CURE LEPUS That must be ASEIMERA'S throne room! The girls enter. Int. Black Palace. Aseimera's Throne Room. Night The girls charge in. ASEIMERA gets up. CURE LEPUS You'll pay for what you did to my boyfriend, Aseimera! ASEIMERA I'm sorry. I don't remember it. CURE LEPUS Y... You don't remember? ASEIMERA For you, the day Aseimera imprisoned his son in the Rage Tree was the most important day of your life. But for me... it was Tuesday. CURE TENMA Quit the M. Bison act and come at us for real! ASEIMERA Gladly! CURE LEPUS and ASEIMERA engage in combat. After about half a minute, ASEIMERA subdues CURE LEPUS. ASEIMERA Would you believe it? That was the scared look your boyfriend had in his eyes before I imprisoned him in the Rage Tree. CURE LEPUS You really do have a knack for torture, huh? ASEIMERA Why, no. SOUL SPLIT! A beam hits CURE LEPUS's side; however, it mostly misses her, which means she survives. She pushes ASEIMERA off of her and runs back to her friends. CURE USHI Are you all right, Kimi? CURE LEPUS Yeah... just a little damper, that's all. He's going down for sure. The five Cures outstretch their right hands and prepare to fire a light at ASEIMERA. When the light beam strikes, the scene cuts to black, and the title zooms out. Ext. Mirai Academy. Day We see a huge building with 3 stories and an open gate. A teenage girl with brownish-black hair in a hime cut walks in. She's wearing a gray female parochial uniform with a crimson neck ribbon. We'll call her HIROKO TSUBASA. HIROKO OK... breathe easy, and keep cool. Try not to let your nervousness overcome you. HIROKO walks through the gates and into the front lobby. Int. Mirai Academy. Lobby. Day HIROKO has barely made her entrance when she's run over accidentally by a 12-year-old boy wearing a gray gakuran-style uniform consisting of a gray long-sleeved unisex tunic fastened by a black waistband, gray pants, and brown shoes. We'll call him HARUKI FUKUDA. HARUKI Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss! I didn't see you, I was too busy concentrating on this first day of the new year... HIROKO Yeah, I'm fine. HARUKI Whew! Oh, um, let me get these for you. HARUKI starts to pick up HIROKO's belongings into her bag as his sister, YASU, shows up wearing glasses and the same uniform as her brother, only with her tunic's right side over its left and the buttons arranged thusly. YASU Ahem. Are you all right, Miss...? HIROKO Tsubasa. Hiroko Tsubasa. I'm quite all right, Miss... YASU Fukuda. Yasu Fukuda. HARUKI gives HIROKO her schoolbag. HIROKO I'm very sorry to have obstructed your brother's path, Miss Fukuda. YASU Apology accepted. YASU disappears into a crowd. HIROKO Who does she think she is, Yuki Nagato with a dye job? HARUKI Well, the thing is, she doesn't really talk much. Anyway... HARUKI curtsies. HARUKI The name's Haruki, and I'm pretty sure my big sister introduced herself as briefly as possible. Where to, Miss Tsubasa? HIROKO 2-A, if you don't mind. HARUKI Up the stairs and to your left, Miss. It's clear as daylight, that. HIROKO walks up the stairs. Int. Mirai Academy. Room 2-A. Day HIROKO is in front of the blackboard. HIROKO Anyway, I hope to have a good time here! Everyone applauds. The teacher, MIEKO SHIROKA, joins in a bit. MIEKO We're all glad to have you here, Miss Tsubasa. For now, please take your seat next to Miss Hamasaki. HIROKO walks to an empty desk next to one occupied by a blonde girl and takes her seat. IZUMI Yo Tsubasa! Nice to meet you. The name's Hamasaki, Izumi Hamasaki. Suddenly, the door is thrown open, and in step two more students. The male with the green hair is named KOU ISHII, and the girl with the magenta hair is named EMI NISHIMURA. MIEKO Good God, you two, explain yourselves! KOU You see, we encountered one of the Body Snatchers. Kind of like that old movie with Kevin McCarthy. This Body Snatcher was trying to incinerate Emi, so naturally I had to step in. MIEKO You are such a liar. Just take your seats, OK? I don't want to have to deal with tall tales this early in the morning. KOU takes his seat next to HIROKO. EMI takes her seat next to him. KOU Hey. Wanna go on a tour after class? Assembly ain't until the evening, see, so I have plenty of time for a tour. MIEKO Ishii! That'll be enough talk for now. KOU Sorry. HIROKO writes a note reading, "Sure." KOU writes back to her. His message reads "Looking forward to it!" Int. Mirai Academy. Hallway. Day HIROKO, KOU, IZUMI, and EMI are in a group together. IZUMI Well, I wouldn't be here, except my arsehole of a brother had to be busy with his bloody kendo club! Hold on... Ishii, we've passed the damn high school building three times already! What are you, lost? KOU Chill, sister! I know where I'm going! It's northwest from here... keep going up and right... up... and right... Then a girly-looking young man, named SHINOBU HAYASHI, runs up to the group. Instead of a standard-issue tie, he's wearing a black neck ribbon. SHINOBU There you are! So, Nishimura... care to explain why you were snooping around the Council's meeting room earlier? Loitering in front of the cafe? Strolled through the gym when I was kind of trying to exercise with everyone else? Muttering all of this garbage about finding 'hopeful energy' to destroy, too? Calling your club bigger than Jesus!? What the hell is wrong with you!? EMI is visibly upset. HIROKO Stop it, you little punk! Nishmura couldn't have done any of those things, because she'd been with me all day. Besides, even if she was guilty, that's still no reason to scare the living daylights out of her! KOU You'll have to excuse Mr. Hayashi for being such a regular jackarse. HIROKO Wait, what? KOU Seriously? You actually fell for his looks and thought he was just another Student Council chick? SHINOBU So did you, Ishii. Don't act like I've forgotten. Yes, I am part of the Student Council, and yes, I did have you fooled. Meantime, Nishimura... SHINOBU makes the "I'm watching you" gesture to EMI before departing. KOU Son of a bitch! IZUMI Guys, check this out! IZUMI has her eyes focused on an EMI look-alike. KOU I don't believe you... to pass yourself oh so convincingly as Emi like that, are you one of those Body Snatchers? A blue blur attacks the EMI look-alike, who is actually a Body Snatcher. HIROKO A hedgehog? No, looks more like a cat. The cat, named MUSE, is fighting the Body Snatcher. MUSE Evil... bitch... I'm... gonna... show you... who's... boss... KYA! The Body Snatcher throws MUSE off her. BODY SNATCHER It begins soon. You four keep an eye out. The Body Snatcher disappears. HIROKO approaches MUSE. HIROKO She'll be OK. I'll nurse her back to health overnight in my dormitory. The bells start tolling to signal what time it is. IZUMI Well, now. I guess assembly's about to begin. Wanna go by the dorms with me? HIROKO (in unison with Emi) Sure. EMI (in unison with Hiroko) Sure. HIROKO, IZUMI, and EMI go off in a different direction, with MUSE in tow. HIROKO I don't believe it... blue cats and evil doppelgangers really don't make any sense. Unless... MUSE I found her. She's the first. Int. Mirai Academy. Hiroko's Dormitory. Dusk HIROKO walks in and removes her shoes. She sets MUSE on the sofa. HIROKO Well... here we are. Sorry if it's too empty, but the thing is, I just moved in, and-- Suddenly, MUSE pounces on HIROKO. HIROKO collapses to the ground. When she opens her eyes, she sees a strange girl. MUSE Hi! HIROKO Who are you? MUSE I'm Muse, the cat who you so kindly took in! As a Mirai student, I use the alias Jun Inoue, but you can call me Jun! Anyway, I've been looking for you, Miss Tsubasa! HIROKO I don't know what you're talking about. MUSE I could sense that Spark Energy brimming within you, one of the legendary warriors... Pretty Cure! CUT TO: MUSE is eating some biscuits. MUSE These taste so good! I can't wait for my baby brother to sample some from you! HIROKO Thanks. Wait, "baby brother"? A white mouse is already munching on one of HIROKO's cookies. He looks up and sees HIROKO there. MUSE This is Kisu. Kisu, this is Hiroko, the first Pretty Cure! HIROKO I don't get it. Is this supposed to be some kind of elaborate prank, that a shape-shifting cat and a mouse are siblings, and I'm some kind of photo booth? Do I look like I can conjure up some stickers with your face on them? MUSE Heehee! Very funny! But in all seriousness, I'm a resident of a magical land called the Hallowed Wellspring, tasked as an emissary looking for three people with Spark Energy within, the three known as Pretty Cure, sworn to defeat the Demon Empire and save us all! HIROKO I see. But what is this Spark Energy you speak of? MUSE Um, it's this energy, and it sparks from your body. You humans may not see it, but us guardians can. Yours... is dark blue. HIROKO I guess I understand that. MUSE Well, anyway, I arrived at this school, 'cause Papa said there'd be three people with lots of Spark Energy here, and then I enrolled at the school, and then I got placed in this dorm, but I would have been here earlier, but then I felt this evil presence and it looked like a girl except it wasn't a girl and I followed her everywherebutshekeptvanishingandthenIlostherand- HIROKO covers MUSE's mouth. HIROKO Please... save your breath. HIROKO uncovers MUSE's mouth. MUSE Sorry, sorry! Uh, so, I lost that evil person who was pretending to be your friend, but I found you, so that's good too! So... now we just have to go to the ceremony that girl said she was gonna target! HIROKO What? MUSE We have to hurry! There isn't much time! Let's go! MUSE runs out the door, with HIROKO following close behind. KISU is on MUSE's shoulder. Int. Mirai Academy. Auditorium. Dusk The auditorium is packed full of students. HIROKO, MUSE, KOU, and EMI are among them. HIROKO I don't see a thing. MUSE It's coming. Keep an eye out. I can feel its presence. Suddenly, KOU screams. HIROKO looks in his direction. KOU Ah! Emi's gone! But she was here a few seconds ago! Wait a second, that was actually the Body Snatcher from before! Suddenly, the BBC Video Synthesised March in A Major plays as YASU and HARUKI walk onto the stage in their school uniforms, accompanied by YUI, the Headmistress and their mother. The two siblings curtsy in unison as the music stops. Unknown to all, the real YUI had been incapacitated by TAMAKUSHI. TAMAKUSHI Students of Mirai Academy... TAMAKUSHI reaches into the pocket of her pantsuit. HARUKI Mum? What are you doing? TAMAKUSHI Just trying to locate my glasses. HARUKI Glasses? TAMAKUSHI whips out a green glowing amulet. TAMAKUSHI Donate your energy to our cause! A weird noise and light emanates from the amulet, and the students panic and try to flee the auditorium before something bad goes down. TAMAKUSHI Yes! Yes! Feel the power of despair overtaking you! YASU Mum, what the bloody hell's gotten into you? TAMAKUSHI I'm not your mum! HARUKI I knew it all along! What have you done to her!? TAMAKUSHI She's been dealt with. TAMAKUSHI takes an eraser and rubs YUI's face off of herself. The normally calm YASU screams bloody murder at this weird sight of this doppelganger of her mother transforming into a scarlet-clad woman with dark hair. MUSE It's Tamakushi! One of the Black Triumvirate! Everyone had cleared the auditorium except HIROKO, MUSE, and TAMAKUSHI. YASU and HARUKI are watching this scary scene. YASU I'd bet Kou would think this school was built on an Ainu burial ground or something. HARUKI I'm s-s-s-scared... YASU Oh, be quiet. TAMAKUSHI You! HIROKO Only a master of disguise like you could design the Body Snatcher that Muse had a run-in with! It's one thing to unleash the Body Snatchers, but impersonating the Headmistress!? TAMAKUSHI How very astute of you, Pretty Cure. You don't seem affected by my amulet at all. MUSE Prepare yourself, Tamakushi! Hiroko's a special kind of person, ready to kick... your... arse! TAMAKUSHI throws the amulet at the empty auditorium. A purplish-black light strikes one of the rows, which starts emanating that light. The row transforms into a snake-like creature. HIROKO runs toward an auditorium wall, but she's quickly defenestrated when the Dogou attacks her. Ext. Mirai Academy. Dusk HIROKO flies into a bush, having been defenestrated by the Dogou. The Dogou emerges and begins to suck gloden streams of light into it. MUSE runs out. MUSE Hiroko! See that? That's actually the barrier the Dogou's sucking in! Hurry, please, or bad things will happen to us all! HIROKO I wish I knew how to stop it, at the rate those golden streams are flying toward it! MUSE You have to try! Just transform! The Dogou lunges at HIROKO, but then a dark blue aura emanates from her, enveloping her and MUSE. When it dissipates, she's wearing a two-piece dress over bike shorts, with a PuriCell attached to her waist. CURE DRACO The hidden blue scales, Cure Draco! Mirai no Pretty Cure! MUSE Alright! Showtime! TAMAKUSHI steps out from the fresh hole in the wall. TAMAKUSHI Well, well, well... this is going to be more interesting. Dogou! Attack! CURE DRACO leaps over the Dogou's head, landing behind it. MUSE Use the Spark Energy to its full potential! Fight with all your might! Don't give up! CURE DRACO is ready the next time the Dogou lunges at her. She punches and kicks it repeatedly. TAMAKUSHI What are you doing!? Finish her! The Dogou opens its mouth to unleash black energy at CURE DRACO, who deflects it with her arms in front of her. She then proceeds to land a drop kick onto it. MUSE Alright! Now give it what's for! CURE DRACO outstretches her arms. CURE DRACO Pretty Cure Illuse Ring! An intense mist strikes the Dogou, and auditorium chairs collapse into a heap. TAMAKUSHI vanishes after scoffing at CURE DRACO. KISU wanders over to the orb where the Dogou once stood, purifying it. MUSE You see that? That's Kisu creating new sealing energy from the remains of the old. CURE DRACO OK, I suppose. The Headmistress is not going to believe this... CURE DRACO notices a strange figure on the roof. CURE DRACO What was that? CURE DRACO looks again. The figure has vanished. CURE DRACO Must've been an illusion... Int. Mirai Academy. Room 2-A. Day MUSE is in front of the blackboard. MUSE I'm Jun Inoue! I like cats and mice and sugar and spice and everything nice and wish to become a doctor when I grow up! I wish to make lots and lots and lots and lots of friends this year! In fact, I'm just getting started! Look what friend I already made! HIROKO Hi, Jun. Int. Black Palace. Aseimera's Throne Room. Day ASEIMERA is seated on his throne. His body is hooked up to life support. ASEIMERA WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU SAY! TAMAKUSHI Pretty Cure has returned, I believe. A refined man speaking in a hoarse voice, HINYU, braces himself for another outburst. ASEIMERA I KNEW IT! THOSE BITCHES THAT PUT ME ON LIFE SUPPORTR LIKE THIS... THEY'RE BACK! HINYU With all due respect, Your Grace, this is a new generation of Pretty Cure, a different one than last I dealt with. TAMAKUSHI There's apparently just one this time, nothing to raise your blood pressure rather needlessly over. ASEIMERA is writhing in pain. ASEIMERA HINYU! MY MEDICINE! HINYU Aye, sir. HINYU leaves the room. ASEIMERA I don't give a damn! One or five, I want them utterly crushed! A large man steps in. We'll call him SEIMONO. Beside him is an androgynous figure, called KAMRYOU. SEIMONO Allow me, Your Grace. ASEIMERA Go, Seimono, and crush those two. Was it two? SEIMONO I believe a second one opposed me in a vision. No matter. Let's begin planning, Kamryou. Int. Mirai Academy. Hiroko's Dormitory. Day HIROKO's lunchbox is open, right next to MUSE's. In it are several cookies, among other food. MUSE It looks delicious! HIROKO I used to pack my big sister's lunches all the time, she was so busy. MUSE is already eating. HIROKO Um, that can wait a few hours, you know. MUSE All righty! We should pass the time by finding the other two Cures! HIROKO Right, about that... where are they? MUSE Why don't we start with the other 2-A students? Int. Mirai Academy. Gymnasium. Day IZUMI, who is practicing her gymnastics while wearing dark gray shorts over a lighter gray standard-issue leotard, stops with the ribbon and sneezes. IZUMI Was someone talking about me? Int. Mirai Academy. Hiroko's Dormitory. Day HIROKO Izumi? MUSE Probably. Int. Mirai Academy. Gymnasium. Day Class is in session. The students are wearing white T-shirts and black shorts. The girls wear their shorts just above mid-thigh, and the boys are wearing knee-length shorts. MUSE is running like crazy. HIROKO Jun! IZUMI runs toward HIROKO. IZUMI Tsubasa! Look out! IZUMI collides with HIROKO. IZUMI Why are you so damn protective of the new kid? She's fine! IZUMI gets back up and rejoins the pack. IZUMI Look, if you're going to be strong, just focus on yourself, OK? MUSE runs up to HIROKO. MUSE Hiroko! Look! That's... Black energy emanates from IZUMI at the climbing wall. HIROKO Spark Energy? MUSE That's right! She is... Int. Mirai Academy. Girls' Locker Room. Day IZUMI The second Pretty Cure? As in, a humanoid photo booth? MUSE No, silly! A superhero with awesome powers, like Hiroko! IZUMI So you're saying Tsubasa is one of them too? Which reminds me... Tsubasa, do you remember having a similar dream to what I've been having? HIROKO Somewhat. Mine had you and some other person in it. IZUMI Tell you what: meet me in the courtyard during lunch, OK? Then we can talk. Ext. Mirai Academy. Courtyard. Day YASU is on the parkbench with a sketchpad. She's trying to draw the statue before her--that of her father, who had died when she was younger. HIROKo and MUSE pass by. MUSE Meh, I wouldn't worry. But... what if the bad guys found out Izumi is one of us? What if they kidnapped Izu-chama and tied her up and she's crying for help but she can't escape 'cause I never taughtherhowtouseherpowerssoshe'll-- YASU Please move. HIROKO looks around and sees YASU and a statue... which she and MUSE are apparently in front of. HIROKO Ah! I'm so sorry! HIROKO drags MUSE out of the way. HIROKO I don't know what to make of Miss Fukuda. Suddenly, HIROKO sees two blondes arguing about food. IZUMI is one of them. The other is a boy with spiked blonde hair. We'll call him SHOUJI FUJIMOTO. IZUMI Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn! Nothing beats the heavenly taste and unlimited possibilities of pizza, not even your stupid bloody noodles! SHOUJI And you call yourself an athlete? Bloody hell, lay off on the grease, girl! IZUMI notices HIROKO. IZUMI Oh, hi, Hiroko. Which tastes better? Pizza or soba? HIROKO Pizza, I guess. IZUMI Yatta! IZUMI jumps up. Her skirt flips, and HIROKO notices bike shorts on her. IZUMI See, Tsubasa understands my heart, Shouji! SHOUJI Oh, for Christ's sake-- IZUMI Shut it, you! SHOUJI walks away and leaves the two alone. IZUMI Sorry about that, Tsubasa; that arsehole doesn't understand Italian shit like the great pizza pie. IZUMI takes a bite out of her slice of pizza. IZUMI By the way, the answer is yes. MUSE Really? IZUMI Really really. Sure, my gymnastics would suffer, but between my dream, the scary shit that went down at orientation, and what Miss Inoue said, it sounds appealing. I just wonder what Sieg-kun would think. HIROKO Sieg-kun? Is that your boyfriend? IZUMI Sort of. Shun Siegel was in the last year of high school when I was attending Kyukai Public and kind of inspired me that year. IZUMI gives HIROKO a photo of herself in a blue sailor fuku with SHUN in a blue gakuran. IZUMI We of the school used to call Sieg-kun the Speed Prince of Kyukai. Now, everybody will, because look at Sieg-kun's star power on the track! HIROKO Nice. IZUMI How about we visit Sieg-kun on the track after school? Good opportunity to know each other better, eh? Int. Starlight Speedway. Day HIROKO, IZUMI, and MUSE are seated in the stands as numerous cars speed along the oval. IZUMI So how'd you wind up at the school, anyhow? HIROKO Well, I received an invitation from a friend of my parents, name of Marina Ishii. She originally asked my older sister Chiaki, but she declined. I was kind of surprised, since Chiaki is amazing unlike me, and I'm not that great a superhero anyway. What about you, Hamasaki? IZUMI Some woman asked me to attend too. Either that or move out. MUSE I don't get it, Izumi. Why are you infatuated with this Shun Siegel character? IZUMI Because Sieg-kun's as strong as I wanna be, and as cool as that, even! That, and Sieg-kun's also handsome. A Honda Insight, marked number 06, stops to the side as the other cars pass. A woman in race sweats emerges. We'll call her SHUN SIEGEL. She looks almost like a young man. SHUN So, Arashino, how was that? An older man steps up. We'll call him ARASHINO. ARASHINO Good, good. But don't push yourself just yet; we're still testing this baby out. IZUMI and HIROKO are going down the stands, with MUSE following. IZUMI jumps over the bleachers, bringing HIROKO and MUSE with her. SHUN Ah, Izumi! Haven't seen you in a while. How's Mirai Academy treating you? IZUMI Fine! Mirai's gymnastics program is sweet, and... you all right, Tsubasa? HIROKO I guess. SHUN Well, Miss Tsubasa... Suddenly, a loud noise is heard in the distance. HIROKO, IZUMI, MUSE, SHUN, and ARASHINO rush to the source. A car is on fire. SHUN Verdammt! What the hell happened here? ARASHINO Someone must've tampered with this car... but who? SHUN Try figuring it out, Sherlock! For example... huge dent in the body. Someone strong was obviously aiming for the gas tank. Well, whoever it was must've hit his mark. MUSE Could it be...? Closing credits PRETTY CURE MIRAI SPARK! PART 1 a GOLAN-GLOBUS production in association with CAROLCO PICTURES unit production manager 1st assistant director 2nd assistant director associate producer 2nd unit director creature concept CRASH McCREERY cast RUPERT GRINT as CURE DRACO KAY PANABAKER as CURE KAME EMMA WATSON as CURE TORA LUCAS LEGUIZAMO as CURE PHOENIX BINDI IRWIN as CURE KIRIN MARILYN MANSON as DEMON KING ASEIMERA RALPH FIENNES as HINYU ZHANG ZIYI as TAMAKUSHI ROLAND KICKINGER as SEIMONO TOM FELTON as KAMRYOU KEIRA KNIGHTLEY as HEADMISTRESS FUKUDA MILLA JOVOVICH as SHUN SIEGEL JETT LUCAS as KOU ISHII MILEY CYRUS as EMI NISHIMURA THOMAS DEKKER as SHINOBU HAYASHI SAMANTHA GRINT as CURE LEPUS (YOUNG) DANIELLE PANABAKER as CURE USHI (YOUNG) SAMANTHA MacIVOR as CURE SARU (YOUNG) CHLOE GRACE MORETZ as CURE TENMA (YOUNG) ABIGAIL BRESLIN as CURE SERPENT (YOUNG) MARISKA HARGITAY as MIEKO SHIRABE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH as ARASHINO stunts ZOE BELL SEAN BUTTON CLAY CULLEN ALBERTO DELL'ACQUA ARNALDO DELL'ACQUA OTTAVIANO DELL'ACQUA ROBERTO DELL'ACQUA ROB INCH PETER KENT stunt drivers JAMES GRINT TONY JAA ROB KNIEVEL TRAVIS PASTRANO STEVE TRUGLIA parkour choreographer DAVID BELLE production supervisor production associate supervising art director GARY FREEMAN VFX art director standby art director assistant art director set designers digital concept artist concept artists storyboard artists graphic designer set decorator costume supervisor assistant costume designers costume coordinator wardrobe master ADAM ROACH set costumers supervising principle costume armourer make-up designer make-up artists NIKKI GOOLEY SHANE MAHAN NICK DUDMAN make-up artist to Rupert Grint GREG CANNOM make-up artist to Kay Panabaker ALDO SIGNORETTI make-up artist to Emma Watson AMANDA KNIGHT hair designer hair dresser to Rupert Grint NICOLA CLARKE hair dresser to Kay Panabaker JAN ARCHIBALD hair dresser to Emma Watson NANCY KESLAR hair dressers camera operator/steadicam camera operators 1st assistant camera 2nd assistant camera video assist script supervisor script coordinator sound mixer boom operator cable man supervising location manager location manager executive in charge of production for cannon executive in charge of production for carolco TERENCE CLEGG post production supervisor post production coordinator US editorial - associate editor associate editors post production assistant UK editorial - VFX editor VFX assistant editor 1st assistant editors assistant editors apprentice editor post production assistant supervising sound editor MATTHEW WOOD supervising sound editor/designer re-recording mixers sound designer sound effects editors supervising dialogue editor dialogue editors supervising ADR editor ADR editor supervising foley editor foley editors assistant sound desginer assistant sound editors foley by foley artists foley mixer ADR mixers ADR voice casting BARBARA HARRIS re-recording services provided by TODD-AO mix tech re-recording engineers gaffer STEVE COSTELLO best boy STEPHEN ROBERTS key grip best boy grip "A" camera dolly grip "B" camera dolly grip property master DAVID BALFOUR asst. prop. master armourer armoury supervisor special effects supervisor SHANE MAHAN asst. SFX supervisor make-up prosthetics ALTERED STATES FX production manager MARIANNE JENKINS production coordinator assistant production coordinators 2nd assistant directors 2nd 2nd assistant director DAVID PINKUS 3rd assistant directors set PA's executive assistant to Mr. Kassar MICHELLE REIHEL assistants to Mr. Kassar assistant to Mr. Golan assistant to Mr. Globus assistant to Mr. Clegg assistant to Mr. De Angelis assistant to Mr. Argento assistant to Mr. Grint assistant to Ms. Panabaker assistant to Ms. Watson Rupert Grint personal trainer SANDAHL BERGMAN Kay Panabaker personal trainer J.J. MAKARO Emma Watson personal trainer ROLAND KICKINGER construction manager BRIAN NEIGHBOUR construction coordinator NANCY SCOTT head scenic artist scenic artist key greensman greens supervisor production assistants production secretary dialogue coach production controller production accountant 1st assistant accountant location accountants assistant accountants BECKY MAXWELL JACKIE GILBEY NICHOLA KERR construction accountant post accountants unit publicist stills photographer transport manager PHIL ALLCHIN L.A. casting associate CHARLEY MEDIGOVICH casting assistant animals provided by BIRDS & ANIMALS, UK animal coordinator GILL RADDINGS AHA representatives MARISA BELLIS DANIELLE MacDONALD unit nurse health and safety advisors MICK HURREL ANDY CLARK technical advisor security advisors caterer/craft services CREW CATERING CREW music consultant additional music by ALEXANDRE DESPLAT music editors orchestrations by music preparation score recorded and mixed by score recorded and mixed at musician contractor concert master choir master featured musicians additional arrangements by VICTOR LOPEZ additional programming assistant engineers title design map design end titles SCARLET LETTERS DI color and dailies by digital colorist digital on-line editor digital intermediate head of dept. digital intermediate producers digital film technical supervisor digital intermediate assistant color timers SECOND UNIT production supervisor production coordinator production secretary supervising armourer 1st assistant director 2nd assistant director 3rd assistant director key set PA's SAM ROOK EMMA McGETTRICK camera operators 1st assistant camera 2nd assistant camera set costumers gaffer ALAN MARTIN best boy TERRY MONTAGUE key grip DAVE APPLEBY best boy grip dolly grips JIM CROWTHER MALCOLM HUSE chief hair artist chief make-up artist unit nurse script supervisor sound mixer boom operator video assist JOHN BOWMAN AERIAL UNIT helicopter pilot aerial dop engineer/safety coordinator Wescam technician helicopter engineer VISUAL EFFECTS visual effects producer VFX production manager VFX coordinators VFX set coordinator VFX assistant coordinators post visualization artist VFX accountant lead data wrangler lead data wrangler (2nd unit) data wranglers texture photographer visual effects by DOUBLE NEGATIVE VFX supervisor MICHAEL ELLIS VFX producer JOANNA NODWELL 3D supervisors 2D supervisor 3D leads 2D leads matchmove leads line producers production coordinators 3D artists compositors 2D prep lead matte painter concept artists amulet previs editorial amulet R&D visual effects by THE MOVING PICTURE COMPANY VFX supervisor STEPHANE CERETTI VFX producer OLIVER MONEY CG supervisor 2D supervisor VFX production manager VFX photographer production layout lead assetts asset artists FX lead digital environment digital environment artists crowd lighting lead lighting artists lead compositors compositors digital artists visual effects by FRAMESTORE visual effects supervisor BEN MORRIS visual effects producer RICHARD GRAHAM CG supervisors visual effects art director effects supervisor compositing supervisor animation supervisor visual effects line producer animators lead TD's TD's lead effects artists effects artists lead compositors compositors digital matte painters modelers riggers texture artists visual effects coordinators visual effects editors VFX & animation by CINESITE VFX supervisor SUE ROWE VFX producer CLARE NORMAN VFX coordinators CG supervisors compositing supervisor executive producer COURTNEY VANDERSLICE-LAW model & texture artists TD's animation supervisor animators lighting TD's effects TD's lead crowd TD's senior TD's lead matchmover digital matte painting supervisor digital matte painters lead compositors compositors visual effects by PEERLESS CAMERA COMPANY, LONDON visual effects supervisor JOHN PAUL DOCHERTY visual effects producer DIANE KINGSTON senior visual effects coordinator head of 3D lead TD animators senior compsitors compositors digital matte painter digital paint artists visual effects by NVIZIBLE VFX supervisor PADDY EASON VFX producer SALLY SPENCER VFX coordinator GINA DEUTERS 2D supervisor CG supervisor digital artists visual effects by BAIN VFX digital compositors visual effects by MOBIUS VFX supervisor ROD McFALL VFX producer KIM PHELAN compositing lead MIQUEL UBEDA compositors insert shoot RSA FILMS, LTD. LUKE SCOTT EWEN BROWN soundtrack available on VARESE SARABANDE RECORDS a USA-UK-ITALY co-production filmed in part at WARNER BROS. STUDIOS, LEAVESDEN filmed with RED EPIC and IMAX cameras motion effects by D-BOX TECHNOLOGIES, INC. color by TECHNICOLOR prints by DELUXE lighting equipment supplied by PANALUX DOLBY TRUE HD in select theatres DATASAT DIGITAL SOUND in select theatres SONY DYNAMIC DIGITAL SOUND in select theatres MPAA this picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE affiliated with AFL * CIO * CLC copyright © Disney Enterprises, Inc., Carolco International N.V., and The Cannon Group, Inc. all rights reserved PRETTY CURE MIRAI SPARK! PART 1 a CANNON film distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES a CAROLCO INTERNATIONAL N.V. release TBC